


A Life Worth Waiting For

by lastchildofkrypton



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive, bechloe fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchildofkrypton/pseuds/lastchildofkrypton
Summary: This work was written as part of the Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive in support of the Black Lives Matter movement.For more information check out: www.ppfandomdrive.tumblr.com
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83
Collections: Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive





	A Life Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [177_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/177_8/gifts).



“I never meant to hurt you.” Beca says, her voice barely anything more than a quaky whisper.

“Yeah, well, it happened anyway.”

“Intentions don’t count for anything anymore?”

Jesse gives a rigid shrug. Neither of them are sure there’s a real answer to that question.

“For the record, you hurt me first.”

“So that’s how this is going to go?”

“No,” She gives a resigned sigh, “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. Me too. We had a good run though, right?”

He is standing a few feet in front of her, with both hands in his pockets.

“For a bit I guess, but it was never meant to last.”

“I know. I’m not her.”

Those three words - the acknowledgment - makes her heart ache. It’s the first hint of humanity from him she’s seen in weeks. When she met him, three years ago, he was a very different person; then again, so was she.

When she met him, three years ago, she never imagined they’d be here; outside her house in the pouring rain. Her thin t-shirt is sticking to her chest and stomach, while her hair is being weighed down on her shoulders and upper back. It’s a disgusting contrast to the weight she feels lifting off her mind.

“Goodbye Beca.”

The warmth and quiet of the house, when she slips inside, allows her to slow down. She closes the door behind her and leans against it. Her clothes squelch against the wood but she’s too distracted by the echoes of his words: I’m not her.

She had spent almost two years convincing herself that he was exactly what she wanted. And for a few months, he was. Eventually, the fight became too much and she admitted to herself that she knew exactly what she wanted and he could never compare.

“Beca, are you okay?”

Warm hands wrap around her bicep and bring her back to this moment. She turns her head but her eyes stay, unfocused, staring at the staircase banister. A guttural sob works its way up out of her throat and she crumbles into the strong arms that always seem to be there for her; no matter how hard she pushes away or how often she says she doesn’t need them.

“I”m so sorry, Chlo.”

“For what?”

“For taking so damn long.”

When she looks up, finally, into those intoxicating blue eyes, she sees nothing but acceptance. She isn’t angry or impatient, ever, but especially now.

“I’d wait forever for you if that’s what you needed.”

“I know.”

And she does. She knows. Not only because this isn’t the first time she’s said it, but because she feels it. She’s felt it from the moment they met. She’s felt it every moment they’ve been together for the past three years. She feels it now, looking into her eyes.

Her heart is pounding in her chest, so hard she hears it in her ears and feels it in her stomach, underneath the butterflies. She tilts her chin up and places a gentle, shaky, hand on her cheek. When their lips finally touch, it’s gentle; not the passionate, breathless way she had imagined so many times. It’s cautious and timid, everything she usually isn’t, and it’s perfect. She can feel the smile against her lips, and Chloe’s fist tightening it’s grip on the wet cotton of her shirt. This seems to give her courage and she deepens the kiss.

When they pull apart she feels like she may pass out.

“You’re incredible.” Chloe whispers, putting her forehead against Beca’s.

“And very cold.”

“Go shower and put on something warm. I’ll be right here when you’re done.”

She doesn’t want to go. She wants to stay in the moment forever but she also can’t stand the feeling of rain water between her toes anymore.

When she steps under the spray of the water, it feels like a slap in the face. She had been drunk on the moment, but now she’s fully sobered up and realizes everything is different now. She thinks about what their next step will be, where they’ll go from here. She thinks about how thankful she is that Chloe waited for her, and how she’s even more thankful that she doesn’t have to anymore.

* * *

“Bec, you ready?”

Beca stands in front of the Bella’s house. It’s two days after graduation, she and Chloe are moving to Brooklyn together. They’ll finally be living together without the prying eyes, and ears, of ten other girls and it feels good, it feels scary, it feels right.

Beca gives one more hug to Emily, “Don’t mess this up, Legacy. We know where you live.”

“I’ll try my best not to let you down.”

Beca lets herself get pulled away by her girlfriend.

As the plane lands, Chloe grips Beca’s hand and squeezes it, pulling her attention toward her face.

“Are you ready?”

“More ready than I’ve ever been.”

Their small shoebox apartment above an Indian restaurant is everything they could have hoped for. As strange as it sounds, it’s the most free Beca has ever felt; despite being cramped into a tiny studio with another adult. Her new job leaves much to be desired, and Chloe doesn’t seem to know just where she’s going yet but they have each other and that’s all they need right now.

Beca is sitting on their bed when Chloe walks in and slams the door behind her. She takes a deep breath, puffing out her chest before she announces,

“I quit my job.”

“What?”

Beca’s eyebrows shoot up and she pushes herself up onto her knees on the foot of the bed. Chloe walks over to stand right in front of her, so close her breath brushes against Beca’s forehead, pushing her flyaways back.

“I know. I know what you’re going to say. We need the money and I should have thought a little more before I did it but I just couldn’t do it anymore. It was killing me.”

“I know it was.” Beca says earnestly, “I just wish you had told me you were going to do that because I, um, I also quit my job.”

Chloe looks fear stricken for a moment before she falls into hysterical laughter. It takes Beca by surprise but she also laughs, a nervous, full body laugh that makes her lungs shake and her stomach hurt. They fall onto the bed together and stare at the ceiling.

“What the hell are we going to do?” Beca asks, finally able to take a deep breath.

“I have no clue, but we’ll figure it out. Together. We always do.”

“Yeah. We do.”

* * *

“Okay, truth or dare.”

“What are we thirteen? No.”

“Come on, you’re no fun.”

Beca and Chloe are laying entangled on the king sized bed, in their hotel room in Hawaii. It’s not where Beca had originally wanted to go. She wanted to go somewhere a little less touristy, or at least a little less cliche, for their honeymoon. But one puppy dog pout, and it was decided - besides who was she to deny her wife a chance to wear a bikini?

Her wife. It still sounds so strange. They had been together for almost four years now. Every minute of it terrifying, and amazing, and indescribable. Once Beca got a job at a new record label, things seemed to fall into place for them; they found a bigger apartment, Chloe got into vet school, and now they’re here. Now they’re married.

“Fine. Truth, I guess.”

“You would pick truth.” Chloe says, running her fingertips over Beca’s slightly sunburnt shoulder. “Tell me something you’ve never told me before.”

“What?”

“You’re my wife now. So that means I need to know everything about you. It’s the rules, Bec, sorry.”

“So that means I need to know everything about you too.”

“...Sure.”

Beca pinches her side, causing her to let out a yelp and laugh. It bounces off the walls. The sound surrounds Beca and makes her take a beat. There isn’t much that they haven’t shared. Hell, one of the first times they met, they were naked in a shower together. After that, transparency seemed like their only option.

“Okay, um, I love you.”

“Everyone knows that. And flattery will get you nowhere in this game.”

Beca sighs and sits up to face her.

“You’re the worst.”

Chloe laughs again and sits with her legs in a pretzel in front of her so they are face to face. Beca pushes a piece of hair behind her ear and looks into her eyes.

“Okay, something I’ve never told you before,” She sighs, “you know me better than anyone else ever could and that scares me.”

The twinkle in Chloe’s eyes seems to get even brighter as a smile takes up her whole face. It crinkles her nose and makes her eyes go squinty; and Beca can imagine their future babies with that smile.

This isn’t a secret, though Chloe may have to let this one slide, because she knows how hard it must have been for her to say out loud.

“Why does that scare you?”

“Because,” She pauses, the sound of the waves on the beach just outside fills the silence, “because for so long not letting people get close was my only protection. Then you waltzed in with your red hair and your pretty dresses and smashed all my walls to pieces.”

“I am pretty good with a sledgehammer.”

Chloe grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers. Their wedding rings clink together when Chloe squeezes tight.

“You used your patience and your kindness to push me out into the world. You made me better. That’s something I’ve never told you, not in so many words anyway, and I’m sorry because you deserve to hear it. I need you to know it.”

Chloe feels her throat starting to close up. She swallows around the lump that’s quickly forming there; a single tear drips down her cheek.

“Baby, I didn’t make you better; you were always amazing. I just helped you admit it to yourself.” She lifts their hands up and kisses Beca’s knuckles. “You suck, you know? You’re the only person I know who could ruin this game by turning me into a blubbering mess.”

“But you cry at everything.”

Chloe swats at her arm, “I do not.”

“Do too. But I love that about you.”

They lay back against the pillows. Chloe puts her head on Beca’s shoulder and they listen to the sound of the ocean and the gentle rain that’s begun to fall against the window.

“Are you going to ask me?” Chloe asks.

“Ask you what?”

“Truth or dare.”

“Damn. I was hoping if I distracted you long enough you would forget about the stupid game.”

“Didn’t work. Now ask.”

“Why do I have to ask? You already know the question, just give me your answer.”

“Stop ruining it.” She whines.

Beca smiles, trying her best to keep her annoyed tone but they both know it’s all for show.

“Fine. Truth or dare?”

“Oh, this is so unexpected. I hadn’t thought about it.”

“Oh my God.”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, I pick dare. Make it a good one.”

“I dare you to kiss me.”

Chloe rolls over and gives Beca a kiss, barely there, and whispers,

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“But I will divorce you if you don’t stop ruining the game.”

Beca gives the cockiest smirk she’s ever given and says,

“Do it, I dare you.”

* * *

They fall into married life the way they fell so comfortably into dating. Beca goes to work, Chloe goes to school. They end their days with dinner and television, or occasionally go out to a bar or dinner with Emily or one of Beca’s colleagues. It all seems to make sense for them. Life has been kind to them recently and Beca doesn’t want to take a single thing for granted.

“Bec, you busy?” Chloe asks, from the doorway of Beca’s home office.

“Never too busy for you. What’s going on?”

“I have something I want to talk to you about.”

“Okay.” Beca says, pushing her headphones down onto her neck. “Come here.”

She brings the extra desk chair in front of her and Chloe takes a seat. Grabbing one of Beca’s hands in both of hers. She takes in a deep breath, it’s quiet but the room is still and Beca can hear it perfectly. Her stomach clenches and she gets butterflies, waiting for Chloe to speak again.

“We’re happy.”

It isn’t a question, for which Beca is thankful, but she doesn’t quite know how to respond.

“We’re like really, really happy. At least I know I am. You are too, right?”

“Happier than I’ve ever been.”

“Okay good. We’re both in a good place at work and we’re happy.”

Beca laughs this time. The nervousness she was feeling melts away at the sight of her wife’s eyes squinting with her smile.

“What’s going on, Chlo?”

“I want to have your baby. I know we’ve talked about it but I think we should do it now.”

“Oh, wow. Uh, yeah we’ve talked about it, but are you, I mean, I-”

“I know you’re scared. I am too. But there’s never a perfect time and this might be as close as we get to one.”

Beca takes a deep breath and nods her head, slowly, trying to shake a single thought loose.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I mean, you’re right. Why not now?”

Chloe gives a squeal and jumps up from her chair. She leans down and kisses Beca, deeply, on the lips. She puts her hands on her cheeks and pulls back to look into her eyes.

“We’re going to have a baby.”

“Hell yeah we are.”

* * *

“All I’m saying is that if I have to watch another woman shove something up your vagina, I should at least get to give my commentary.” Beca says, shutting her car door and moving around to help Chloe out of the car.

“Saying, ‘oh yeah, slower’ when the doctor is giving me a pelvic exam is not helpful.”

Beca laughs, a silent, shaky laugh. It turns her cheeks red and pricks her eyes with tears.

“So today, you will be silent. I can’t switch doctors at this point in my pregnancy.”

“You’re no fun.”

Beca opens the door to the small practice and waits patiently while Chloe checks in and fills out more paperwork. She can’t keep her eyes off a small infant, that can’t be more than a month old, in a woman’s arms. Lately she hasn’t been able to think about anything other than babies; at work, at night when she should be sleeping, even her dreams have been taken over by babies.

“Chloe, you can come on back.”

Chloe changes into a gown and sits on the exam table. Beca stands next to her and pushes her hair behind her ear.

“This is my favorite part.” She says quietly.

“What, getting medical tools shoved inside you?”

Chloe swats at her arm, “Hearing the heartbeat. It makes it all so real.”

“That bump and getting kicked in the kidneys at three a.m. aren’t real enough for you?”

Chloe shrugs and runs her hand over her stomach.

“Hello ladies, how are we doing today?” Chloe’s doctor, Dr. Walen asks, walking into the room and sitting on the rolling stool by Chloe’s feet.

“We’re great. How are you?”

“I’m alright.”

Beca still can’t get over the fact that Dr. Walen seems way too young to be a doctor. But Chloe likes her and that’s good enough for Beca.

“Let’s hear the heartbeat, shall we?”

“Yes please.”

It takes a minute; every time they come to an appointment, the seconds before the little thump-thumps come on the monitor, Beca feels like she could pass out.

“Nice and strong.”

Chloe gasps, just like she did the first time, and grips Beca’s hand. Beca leans down and kisses Chloe’s temple.

“That’s our girl.”

* * *

“Bec?”

Chloe calls out. She stops when she makes it to the top of the stairs and lets out a little huff; she’s breathless even from the limited movement. She stops at their bedroom door when she hears an irritated groan.

“Beca.” She pushes their bedroom door open and leans against the frame. “What are you doing? We need to go.”

Beca is sitting on her side of the mattress, looking at her phone.

“I don’t wanna.”

“Really?” Chloe walks over and stands in between Beca’s legs, hanging off the side of the bed. She uses her knee to bump Beca’s and smiles. “You’re acting like a four year old.”

“Am not. I just don’t want people staring at me today.”

“It’s our baby shower, it’s a happy occasion. Besides, I’m the pregnant one, no one cares about you.”

Beca smirks and takes Chloe’s left hand in hers. Her fingers have started to swell as a result of the pregnancy, which has made it impossible to wear her wedding ring. Beca rubs the spot where it normally sits and says,

“That’s fine by me. How are you feeling?”

“Uh, okay, a little tired.”

“We can cancel if you want.”

“No,” Chloe lets out a breathy laugh, “nice try though. It will be nice to see everyone. I can’t remember the last time we were all together.”

Beca pushes herself up and puts on her jacket.

“We won’t be all together.” Beca points out.

“Well most of us will be there. Aren’t you even the tiniest bit excited?”

“If you are, then I am.”

She follows Chloe out of the room and down the stairs.

“But I’m not playing any weird games. Oh and you have to pretend to be surprised. I wasn’t supposed to tell you.”

“You’re the worst at keeping secrets.”

“You forced me to tell you.” Beca says, mocking offense as she opens the car door.

Chloe smirks.“I did not.”

“You’re just lucky I’m whipped, Beale.”

It’s a good day, filled with laughter and the baby shower games that Beca can’t stand. Chloe is beaming and Beca is mocked for being hyper vigilant the entire time. Everyone is sitting around in a circle in rickety old folding chairs, sipping wine, and catching up on the past year.

“Have you decided on a name yet?” Jessica asks.

Chloe’s mom and Emily arranged for the shower to be here, in a random church basement, in hopes that Chloe wouldn’t find out. She did her best to act surprised when they walked in but everyone could tell she already knew.

“We have a couple picked out but we’re going to wait until we meet her to decide.” Chloe says, rubbing her hand over her swollen stomach.

Beca walks over and hands Chloe a cup of water. She kisses her head and whispers something in her ear that no one else can hear. Chloe laughs but it’s not anything like her usual, bubbly, giggle.

“You okay? You’re not getting too tired are you?”

“I’m fine.” Chloe says, putting her other hand on Beca’s cheek. “Sit down and relax, please.”

Beca does as she’s told and takes the chair next to Chloe. She feels like she hasn’t had a minute to relax since they found out Chloe was pregnant. Even now, in the company of family and friends, she doesn’t feel calm. She’s been anticipating any possible thing that could go wrong. Chloe reaches over and takes her hand in her own.

“So Bec, how did it go setting up the nursery?” Cynthia Rose asks with a smirk.

Chloe sent a series of pictures to the Bella’s group chat, about a week ago, of Beca on the floor surrounded by a million screws, bolts, and wooden pieces. She struggled to assemble the furniture and was not afraid to let her aggravation show. She ended up having to call reinforcements; even with Emily’s help it took almost five hours.

“Okay, you know what, it’s not my fault that they make those cribs so damn hard to put together.”

Everyone laughs and Beca feels some of the tension leave her body.

After a couple of hours, chatting, eating, and opening presents, most of which Beca doesn’t even know what they were for, she can tell Chloe is starting to get tired. At eight months pregnant it doesn’t take much.

Most of their guests have started to leave; except the Bellas. They’re still sitting in the uncomfortable chairs, enjoying each other’s company, unsure of when they’ll be in a group like this again.

“Chlo, it’s a good thing you got knocked up. Who knows how long we would have gone without doing something like this otherwise.” Stacie says, with a smirk, bringing a glass of wine up to her lips.

“Yeah, definitely the only good thing about this.” Aubrey says, rolling her eyes.

Chloe laughs, fighting a yawn. Beca rubs her back and says,

“I think we should call it.”

“What? No, I want to stay.”

“Chlo, you’re exhausted.”

She looks around, they’ve gotten everyone’s attention.

“But,” She wants to argue but the exhaustion is moving from outside her body, into her brain, “yeah, okay.”

She stands, with a little help, and works her way around the circle giving hugs and thanking everyone. Tonight is the last night that most of her friends will be in New York for a while. Jessica and Ashley will go back to Boston, Stacie and Cynthia Rose to LA, and Aubrey to Portland.

When she gets to Aubrey she has to hold back tears.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“I know.”

“You know, there are plenty of babies being born here in New York. You could just move here. You could be my birthing coach.”

“No offense, but the day I move to New York is the day Hell freezes over. But I’ll be back after the baby is born.”

Chloe laughs and nods her head. She knows that she has to go but saying goodbye after their visits never gets any easier. She gives her a tight hug.

When they get in the car, it’s silent. Beca can tell that she’s sad and she doesn’t want to say anything that might make it worse. She drives them home and helps Chloe inside, to sit on the couch before she makes, what feels like, a hundred trips to and from the car to get all the gifts inside.

“Alright, I think that’s all of it. Who knew babies needed so much stuff?”

“Everyone, Bec.” Chloe says.

She has a soft smile on her face but Beca can tell she’s still sad. The television is playing The Wizard of Oz, Chloe’s go-to comfort movie. Beca sits on the couch, putting Chloe’s feet in her lap. She runs her hand up and down her bare calf and says,

“You’re probably right. It was nice seeing everyone today.”

“Yeah, I mean I don’t want to say I told you so, but...”

“What do you mean? That’s your favorite thing to say. Oh, and did you see that rock on Jess’ finger?”

“Oh my God, yes. Like we wouldn’t notice?” Chloe says, her eyes lighting back up, “I’m surprised no one said anything.”

“If Amy had been there she would have.” Beca says, “She’ll say something soon. She probably just didn’t want to steal your thunder today.”

There’s a long pause.

“I missed them all so much.”

“I know.”

“I wish we could all live together again like in college.”

“Can you imagine? This kid wouldn’t stand a chance. She’s already got to deal with us.” There’s another pause. “It’s crazy, right?”

“What is?”

“That we’re going to be parents. Like, we’re going to be someone’s moms.”

“You’re just realizing that now?” Chloe asks, amusement clear on her face.

“I guess it’s just hitting me now.”

Beca’s hand stills on Chloe’s knee and she looks into her wife’s eyes.

“Are you scared?”

Chloe can see the insecurity in her eyes, the fear that she won’t be enough, and it makes her heart ache.

“A little bit, I guess. But I know that this is going to be the most amazing adventure we’ll ever have. And I know that there’s no one else I’d rather do it with.”

Beca turns her head and Chloe can hear a quiet sniffle. Beca’s hand goes up to her face and Chloe can tell she is wiping a tear away. When she looks back she still has unshed tears in her eyes, but a big, goofy grin on her face.

“I love you so damn much.”

“Right back atcha, Mama.”

* * *

“Beca, wake up.”

“Hm?”

“Wake up, please.”

Chloe manages to push herself up to sit against her pillows. She takes a long, slow breath.

“Baby, you okay?”

“She’s coming.

“What? She’s coming now? It’s three in the morning.”

“I don’t think she can tell time yet, Beca.”

Chloe’s tone is tense, despite her attempt at a joke.

“Right. Okay, how far apart are the contractions?”

“Seven minutes.”

“Okay. Okay. Uh, let’s get you up and to the car.”

Beca moves around the bed and helps Chloe up to her feet. She helps her put on a sweater and changes quickly herself; all the while feeling like a chicken with its head cut off. She hops over while putting on her left shoe and stops in front of Chloe.

“This is it.”

“Mhm.”

“God, you’re amazing.”

Chloe lets out a quivering laugh.

Beca drives as quickly as she can to the hospital, all the while helping Chloe through another three contractions. They had been warned that when things started moving, they could start moving very, very fast.

“Okay, baby, you’re doing great. Hang on.”

Beca says, walking beside Chloe in the wheelchair, down the hallway. Chloe is squeezing her hand, not out of pain but out of fear. She hadn’t realized how surreal this all would feel. She’s had almost nine months to prepare but she feels suddenly very blindsided.

“Beca.”

“Another one?”

Chloe nods her head, working herself through another contraction. And that’s the way it goes for another four hours. Beca feels like she could go insane watching her wife go through this.

“You’re amazing. You’re so strong.”

“Alright Chloe, it’s time to push.”

Chloe’s eyes go wide. Beca leans down and says, quietly, but firmly,

“You can do this. A few pushes and our little girl will be here.”

Chloe nods, determined this time. This is what she’s wanted for so long.

“That’s it, Chloe. Good job. One final push and she’ll be here.”

Chloe lets out a long, agonized groan. Beca’s hand is going numb. She wishes she could do this for her, but Chloe is so much stronger than she is.

“Baby, you’re doing so, so good. She’s almost here.”

“Can you just do this last one?” Chloe begs, through tears.

“I would if I could. You’ve got this. Just one more.”

Chloe tenses her whole body and gives one last push. It’s everything she has left in her and suddenly they hear the most amazing sound either of them have ever heard. Their daughter’s cry is piercing and strong; Beca knows she’s going to have a set of pipes on her.

“Oh my God, Chlo. She’s gorgeous.”

“Congratulations mommies.” The nurse says, holding their daughter up so they can see her.

Beca can’t believe they have a baby. The rest of the night, or morning, moves in a blur.

Their daughter is finally here, sleeping in her arms. Chloe is asleep in the bed a few feet from her, getting some much deserved rest. Beca should be sleeping too before the baby wakes up but she can’t tear her eyes away from her.

“You’re a very lucky little girl, you know that?” She whispers to her daughter, “Your mommy is the most amazing woman in the world. She’s pretty, and strong, and patient. She waited for me, and we’ve been waiting for you, and now that you’re here, we’re going to love you forever. There’s nothing you could ever do to make us love you less.”

Beca looks up and notices Chloe is laying, completely still, looking at her the way only she can.

“Beca.” She says, when their eyes meet.

“Yeah baby, you okay?”

“Mhm,” She smiles, “you know,you look damn good with a baby in your arms.”

“Oh yeah, it works for me, huh?”

“Definitely.”

Beca walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, allowing Chloe to look at their baby. It’s a love neither of them have ever felt before. Beca feels like a cliche, but she didn’t know she could love anyone as much as she loves her wife and her daughter.

“I’m going to say something, and if you mock me I will cry,” Beca says, making Chloe snort, “I am the luckiest woman in the entire world. I don’t know how I got this lucky.”

“I’m just as lucky.”

Beca leans over and kisses her.

“Thank you for waiting for me.”

“It was more than worth it and I’d do it all over again. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“You hear that, little lady? You’re stuck with me now.”

“She’s in for quite the ride, isn’t she?”

“Oh Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written as part of the Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive in support of the Black Lives Matter movement.
> 
> For more information check out: www.ppfandomdrive.tumblr.com


End file.
